


Непредвиденные обстоятельства

by Seliamar



Category: Gintama
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-08
Updated: 2013-10-08
Packaged: 2017-12-28 20:05:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/996015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seliamar/pseuds/Seliamar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Хиджигин (если быть точнее, то гинхиджи) обыкновенный, одна штука.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Непредвиденные обстоятельства

Больше всего сейчас Хиджикате Тоширо хочется просто встать и уйти, но гордость не позволяет. Он косится на босса Ёрозуи, сидящего в противоположном краю небольшого бассейна и демонстративно разглядывающего штукатурку.  
Хиджиката уже докатился до того, чтобы пойти в онсэн после полуночи, да к тому же выбрал один из самых неприметных и отдаленных от Кабуки-чо. Он действительно рассчитывал расслабиться: последний месяц выдался тяжелым даже для двужильного замкома Шинсенгуми. Правда, основную часть своего заслуженного выходного Хиджиката просто бесцельно слонялся по городу, потому что не мог придумать, чем заняться. А потом, когда он уже собрался возвращаться в штаб, в голову вдруг пришла идея сходить в онсэн. О том, чтобы поехать на природные источники, с его работой и мечтать-то было некогда, но искусственных онсэнов в Эдо было достаточно. Он не помнил даже, когда ему в последний раз выпадала возможность понежиться в горячей воде, и мысль об онсэне показалась довольно привлекательной.  
Хиджиката вздыхает. Он забыл о том, что никогда не был любимцем фортуны.   
На самом деле Хиджиката подозревал, что такое может произойти. Но в глубине души все же надеялся, что в этот раз никакие кудрявые любители сладкого его не потревожат.   
Это была большая ошибка. Как он мог полагать, будто все может закончиться хорошо только потому, что за целый день ему посчастливилось ни разу не углядеть где-нибудь вдалеке серебристую копну волос, нелепо торчащих в разные стороны.  
Хиджиката успел только быстро принять душ, опуститься в горячую воду, блаженно выдохнуть, с удовлетворением отметить, что в небольшом бассейне больше никого нет, и откинуться назад, положив локти на бортик.  
А потом вошел кто-то еще, споткнулся на пороге и чертыхнулся знакомым голосом. И Хиджиката понял, что на отдыхе можно поставить крест.   
Они традиционно поприветствовали друг друга: Хиджиката потом с полминуты выкашливал воду из легких, а ручка железного ковшика, попавшего под руку, слегка погнулась после встречи с головой Гинтоки. После этого они расползлись по разным сторонам бассейна и с тех пор еще не сказали друг другу ни слова.  
Хиджиката бросает взгляд в сторону выхода и снова вздыхает.  
Ну уж нет. Он ни за что не выйдет отсюда первым.  
Почему-то тишина раздражает даже больше, чем лениво-невозмутимый голос босса Ёрозуи. Утешает только то, что Гинтоки наверняка все это действует на нервы настолько же, насколько и самому Хиджикате.  
Хиджиката думает, сколько времени они уже сидят в бассейне и молчат. Минут двадцать, наверное.  
Он снова искоса смотрит на Гинтоки и случайно встречается с ним глазами. Тайминг отличный, ничего не скажешь. Как-то Сого сказал, что им нужно попробовать заняться синхронным плаванием или парным фигурным катанием. Хиджиката тогда чуть не подавился слюной от возмущения, но доля правды, видимо, в словах Сого все же была. И это раздражает еще сильнее.  
— Чего ты пялишься? — недовольно тянет Гинтоки. — Дырку скоро во мне протрешь, Хиджиката-кун. Ты уж прости, но мне не особо хочется становиться арранкаром.  
— Да кому ты нужен? — кривится Хиджиката. — Ты первый посмотрел в мою сторону! И вообще, какого хрена ты сюда приперся? Заняться больше нечем — ночью тащиться в онсэн?  
— Кто бы говорил, Хиджиката-кун. Не забывай, кстати, что тебе выдают зарплату с налогов, сдираемых с простых граждан вроде меня. Так что, можно сказать, это я плачу за твое пребывание здесь. Скажи спасибо, неблагодарный.  
Гинтоки самодовольно ухмыляется, и Хиджиката скрипит зубами. Спорить с этим кудрявым — что против ветра плевать.   
Но и не спорить невозможно.  
— Да какие с тебя налоги, Ёрозуя? Ты работаешь три дня в год, и то спустя рукава. А потом тратишь все в пачинко и на чупа-чупсы.  
— Не хочу это слышать от такого, как ты. Наверняка ты спускаешь бюджетные средства на удовлетворение своих нездоровых потребностей вроде майонеза. Немудрено, что продукты так быстро дорожают. Все из-за таких волков в погонах.  
— Попридержи язык, Ерозуя. Укорочу ведь.  
— Ха-ха, Хиджиката-кун, как быстро ты скатился к простым угрозам. Прямо как бандит, ей-богу. А еще полицейский. Что за страшное время?  
Гинтоки самым наглым образом скалит зубы прямо ему в лицо. У Хиджикаты нервно дергается бровь.  
— И вообще, зачем сразу — «язык укорочу» и все такое? У тебя какие-то комплексы, связанные с короткими вещами? Хиджиката-кун, не надо так расстраиваться. Это не самое главное в жизни.  
Так. Вдох, выдох. Ты спокоен, ты личность. Не поддавайся, это просто провокация.  
— Что случилось, Хиджиката-кун? Ты вдруг так грустно замолчал. Может, лучше пойти к психологу? Есть такие, что специализируются именно в этой сфере…  
— Да заткнись уже, Ерозуя! — не выдерживает он. — Иди уже домой, а! У тебя же времени свободного до хрена, ты в любой момент можешь пойти хоть в онсэн, хоть в бар, хоть куда!  
— И что, я должен из-за кого-то вроде тебя смиренно раскланяться и уйти? Да ты, наверное, с ума сошел, Хиджиката-кун. Сделай что-нибудь со своей манией величия. Мир не вертится вокруг тебя.  
Гинтоки откровенно веселится, и Хиджиката мысленно пинает себя за то, что в который раз повелся на его дурацкие шуточки. Почему-то у любителей позадирать замкома очень хорошо подвешен язык, что у босса Ерозуи, что у Сого. Неохота, конечно, признавать, но в красноречии Хиджикате с ними не сравниться.  
Поэтому он решает просто проигнорировать Гинтоки. Правда, это довольно сложно, потому что внутри все просто бурлит от бессильной ярости.  
Он погружается в воду с головой на пару секунд, выныривает и откидывает в сторону челку, налипшую на лоб.  
— Точно! — вдруг восклицает Гинтоки с просветленным лицом, и Хиджикате это очень не нравится.  
— Спорим, я смогу просидеть под водой дольше тебя? — воодушевленно озвучивает тот свою гениальную мысль.  
— Что за детский сад, Ёрозуя?  
— Ага, слабо, да?  
— Нет!  
— Ну тогда в чем проблема? Проигравший валит отсюда. Победителю достается весь этот бассейн.  
Неплохо, думает Хиджиката. Единственный шанс избавиться от нежелательной компании.  
— В самый раз! — отвечает он, и его усмешка — почти зеркальное отражение ухмылки Гинтоки.  
— Ныряем на счет «три»! И без всяких выкрутасов, понял меня, полицай?  
— Это я должен говорить, Ерозуя!  
Они смотрят друг другу в глаза, и воздух между ними как будто вот-вот заискрится.  
— Раз… Два… Три!  
И они погружаются в воду.  
Хиджиката зажмуривает глаза и обнимает руками колени. В ушах шумит вода. Он думает о том, что надо не пропустить всплеска, когда Гинтоки вынырнет. Он почти уверен, что выиграет этот спор: когда они еще жили в Бушу, Сого часто пытался утопить его в речке, и апноэ для Хиджикаты вполне привычная вещь.   
Когда задерживаешь дыхание, все ощущается по-другому. Сердце стучит медленнее, и время как будто останавливается. Через некоторое время начинаешь ощущать спазмы в груди, а чуть позже с трудом сдерживаешься от того, чтобы сделать вдох, но до этой фазы он дойти не успевает. Его хватают за волосы и резко тянут вверх. От неожиданности он заглатывает воду и закашливается.  
— Какого… черта… Ёрозуя…  
Гинтоки все еще держит его за волосы.  
— Я тебе раз десять сказал выныривать, Хиджиката-кун.   
— Как я мог тебя услышать в воде?  
С волос капает в глаза; Хиджиката отодвигает челку и скидывает руку Гинтоки. Почти.  
Тот притягивает его к себе — прямо за волосы, идиот! — и целует.  
Губы Гинтоки настойчивые, но поцелуй не жесткий, а, пожалуй, даже нежный. Легкий, как сигаретный дым.  
Хиджиката возмущенно смотрит ему в глаза — в них тягучая ласка, и Гинтоки осторожно раздвигает языком его губы. Хиджиката медленно опускает ресницы и слегка откидывает голову назад. Ладонь Гинтоки крепко сжимает его затылок. Пальцы другой руки скользят по шее — от уха до ключицы, а потом опускаются ниже, по груди и животу.  
Хиджиката разрывает поцелуй и несильно толкает Гинтоки.  
— Придержи коней, Ёрозуя.  
Гинтоки отстраняется и чешет голову.  
— Прости, Хиджиката-кун. Ты сам виноват, что такой сексуальный с мокрыми волосами. Скажи, ты ведь специально это сделал, да?   
— Что? — раздраженно спрашивает Хиджиката.   
— Ну вот так волосы в сторонку, — пытается показать Гинтоки. — Знаешь, это заводит.  
Хиджиката фыркает.  
— Да тебя все заводит. Неужели так плохо с личной жизнью?  
— А то ты сам не знаешь, — вздыхает Гинтоки. — Моя личная жизнь все время занята работой. Или майонезом. Чем угодно, только не мной.  
Хиджиката чувствует, что краснеет.  
— Эй! Не сравнивай себя с майонезом!  
— Ладно, ладно, — Гинтоки миролюбиво поднимает руки. — Ну что, камень-ножницы-бумага?  
Хиджиката кивает.   
И проигрывает.  
— Эй, Ёрозуя, ты точно жулишь!   
— Все по-честному. Как можно жулить в камень-ножницы-бумагу?  
— Не знаю, но ты не можешь выиграть в третий раз подряд!  
— Знаешь, почему так, Хиджиката-кун? Просто тебе подсознательно так нравится больше.  
— Чего-о-о?  
Но Гинтоки одним плавным движением сокращает расстояние между ними до минимума, выдыхает в ухо и целует — у самого края челюсти, где пульсирует венка, и от этого места словно электрические разряды расходятся. Хиджиката резко втягивает воздух сквозь зубы и медленно опускается на бортик бассейна, потому что знает: ноги могут подвести. Гинтоки тянется за ним, продолжая ласкать губами и ладонями. Его руки — жесткие руки воина, но почему-то их прикосновения почти невесомые. Как взмах ресниц. И как цунами.  
Хиджиката смутно удивляется, как Гинтоки может быть таким разным. То напористым и даже неистовым, то мягким и неторопливым. И почему-то каждый раз ощущается как первый, неважно, кто сверху.  
А потом все мысли улетучиваются: Гинтоки медленно опускается вниз, ласкает губами ямку между ключиц, проводит руками по груди, задевая соски, которые вдруг стали чувствительными до невозможности.  
— Сегодня ты будешь моей принцессой, Хиджиката-кун, — шепчет он.  
— Пошел ты, — хрипло отзывается Хиджиката.  
— Знаешь, я ведь скучал.  
Гинтоки садится на дно бассейна и смотрит на него снизу вверх, и от этого взгляда внизу живота все сжимается в сладко-тянущей истоме.  
Хиджикате все равно, что они находятся в месте, не предназначенном для такого рода занятий. Здесь ведь никого нет, а воду в бассейне должны менять каждый день. Это все отговорки, конечно. На самом деле он просто не смог бы остановиться, даже если бы очень захотел.  
И он приглашающе разводит колени.  
Гинтоки удобно устраивается между его ног и обхватывает губами его член, и от одного ощущения этих пухлых губ там Хиджиката уже готов кончить. Гинтоки не отрывает глаз от его лица, и, несмотря на то что его рот сейчас занят делом почти государственной важности, кажется, что он смеется.  
Знает, кудрявый придурок, что у Хиджикаты просто голова кругом идет от его минета. Не увлекайся, шепчет он одними губами. Гинтоки слегка прикрывает веки — знаю, мол.  
И Хиджиката отдается ощущениям.  
Секс в эту ночь медленный и оттого еще более чувственный, и Хиджикате кажется, что его тело превратилось в одну сплошную эрогенную зону. Это похоже на цветочный мед, капающий с ложки. Густой и сладкий.  
Ужас. Он уже думает как Гинтоки. Сравнивать секс с медом — этот ценитель парфе явно заразил его какой-то страшной болезнью.  
Но пока Гинтоки двигается и едва слышно шепчет какую-то ерунду, в которой даже слов не разобрать, Хиджикате плевать. А когда Гинтоки наклоняется к его лицу, прижимается лбом к его лбу, неотрывно глядя в его глаза, и как-то отчаянно улыбается, Хиджиката выгибается и кончает. Оргазм похож на удар по голове: все тонет в белом, и хорошо так, что почти больно.  
Когда они выходят на улицу, Хиджиката первым делом закуривает. Гинтоки прислоняется спиной к стене; его лицо скрыто в темноте, и непонятно, куда он смотрит. Хиджиката же отстраненно наблюдает, как завитушки дыма медленно растворяются в электрическом свете фонаря.  
Он думает.  
На волне возбуждения голова как будто пустеет, но потом, когда буря гормонов стихает, он всегда возвращается к одной и той же мысли. Он никогда ее не озвучивает, да и не сможет, пожалуй, правильно подобрать слова, чтобы ее выразить. Он и сам не понимает, почему ему становится… тревожно? Нет, не совсем. Просто в груди как будто что-то давит. И он избегает встречаться взглядом с Гинтоки: ему не хочется, чтобы тот заметил.  
Ночью сигареты как будто сгорают быстрее, и Хиджиката гасит окурок о мусорную урну.  
— Пошли выпьем пива, — вдруг предлагает Гинтоки. — После горячей воды — самое то.  
— У меня завтра рабочий день, Ёрозуя, — ворчит Хиджиката себе под нос и тянется за новой сигаретой.  
— Да ладно тебе, — привычно вытягивает гласные Гинтоки. — Пошли, ты угощаешь.  
Хиджиката переламывает сигарету. Гинтоки выходит из тени. Губы, как обычно, растянуты в ехидной усмешке.   
— Эй, что ты стоишь, как истукан? Или… — он ухмыляется еще шире, — может быть, я настолько вымотал тебя сегодня, а, Хиджиката-кун? Хочешь, понесу тебя? Как невесту, что думаешь?  
— … Я тебя прибью.  
Гинтоки равняется с ним и на секунду касается его руки. Прикосновение оставляет на коже тепло.  
— Пошли уже, моя личная жизнь, — говорит он и смотрит через плечо. И на губах уже не усмешка, а улыбка.  
Гинтоки все понимает, думает вдруг Хиджиката. И почему-то становится легче.  
Он раскуривает новую сигарету, с наслаждением выпускает дым через ноздри и догоняет Гинтоки.  
— Хватит пыхтеть, паровоз.   
— Не указывай мне тут.  
— Эй, мне еще с тобой целоваться.  
— Пошел в задницу.  
— Это тоже можно. Прямо сейчас?.. Эй-эй, не распускай кулаки!  
Еще один выходной насмарку.  
Хиджиката затягивается, прикрывая ладонью мимолетную улыбку.


End file.
